Tudo para te ter
by Let-chan e Mary-chan
Summary: A ida de uma amiga pode mudar tudo, a volta dela também pode, o que pode acontecer quando alguém entra no meio dessa historia?
1. Sentimentos

**Tudo para te ter**

By Let-chan e Naku-chan

Resenha: A ida de uma amiga pode mudar tudo, a volta dela também pode, o que pode acontecer quando alguém entra no meio dessa historia?

000oooo000oooo000oooo000oooo000oooo000oooo000oooo000oooo000oooo000oooo0

1- Sentimentos

_**Sentimentos...**_

_**Algo que pode ser facilmente quebrado...**_

_**Tão fácil de se conseguir...**_

_**E tão difícil de se esquecer...**_

"...eu..." Ela hesitava em falar. "...não sei dizer desde quando..."

"...o que?" Ele parecia atento a tudo dito pela humana. "O que você quer me contar?"

Mais uma vez estavam naquele parque, onde se conheceram pela primeira vez.

O vento a bater por seus cabelos. Era uma jovem muito esbelta. Sua eterna amiga e confidente. Ele mal desconfiava que não era um simples amigo para ela...

"...eu...amo...você..." Dizia muito corada.

"...Nei..." Ele parecia aflito. Parecia que não se sentia tão bem assim pelo que a jovem havia lhe confessado. "...arigatou...mas eu...não sinto o mesmo por você...eu tenho muito carinho por você...mas é só isso...gomem..." E saiu em disparada. Ele não agüentaria ficar lá por muito mais tempo.

Ela ficara parada. Não sabia o que fazer...

Deveria segui-lo? Seguir o homem que partira seu frágil coração?

Tudo o que decidiu fazer fora chorar...

Chorar por não ter seus sentimentos correspondidos...

Iniciara sua própria corrida até sua casa...

Lembranças a lhe atormentar...

Lembranças deles juntos...

_Um dia como qualquer outro..._

_Crianças no parque correndo por aí..._

_Um sorvete de morango pendendo em sua mão..._

_Alguém veio por trás e lhe derrubou o doce gelado..._

_Lamentar pelo sorvete perdido era a única coisa na qual pensara no momento..._

_Porém avistou um sorvete de chocolate lhe sendo oferecido..._

"_Tome! Pode ficar com ele...mas pare de chorar...detesto ver mulheres chorando..." Um pequeno jovem lhe oferecia seu próprio doce. "Não está envenenado se é o que pensa..."_

_Não evitou rir com o comentário. "...arigatou..." Disse aceitando o sorvete do novo 'amigo'. "Como é seu nome?" Perguntou sorrindo._

"_...Dark...Schneider..." Corou com o sorriso dado pela jovem a sua frente. "...poderia me dizer o seu?"_

"_...Arshes Nei...mas pode me chamar de Nei...posso te chamar de Darsh?"_

"_E eu posso te chamar de Arshes?" Sorriu para ela. Uma amizade logo foi feita através do sorvete perdido..._

Mais lágrimas vinham a tona...

Não havia como impedi-las...

Se sentia triste e quebrada por dentro...

Tudo o que mais queria era nunca ter revelado seus sentimentos a ele...

Talvez...se não tivesse contado a ele...

Ele ainda estivesse ali...

Quando chegou a sua casa já estava muito cansada. O que mais ansiava era descansar. Esquecer das coisas que haviam ocorrido naquele dia. Haveria uma chance de reparar seu 'erro'? Afinal de contas...não queria deixar de vê-lo...

000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000oo000

Voltava para casa. Derrotado.

Por que não disse mais nada a ela?

Se culpava internamente...

Amaldiçoava-se por não ter dado uma explicação melhor a ela...

Havia muito a ser explicado...

Ela merecia ouvir a verdade...

A verdade de que nunca a amara realmente...

A via como uma grande amiga...

Tinha muito carinho por ela...

Mas era só...

Parecia tudo tão estranho...

Não se sentia tão mal...

Quer dizer, ele não sentia 'aquele' tipo de culpa de quando se magoa alguém que se ama...

Então ele não tinha sentimentos por ela...

Por quem viria a ter então?

Seria ele tão frio a ponto de nunca vir a se apaixonar?

000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000

O sol voltou a raiar enfim...

Revelando mais um dia vindo...

Ele já estava acordado há horas. Não conseguira dormir direito devido a culpa que sentia.

Estava a caminho da escola. Sim...teria que dar alguma explicação convincente a ela. Não se sentia muito entusiasmado, mas teria que faze-lo. Tinha a obrigação de fazer isso...

Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem viu quando esbarrou em uma jovem.

"Ah!" Gritou, tarde demais para evitar a colisão. Ambos caíram no chão. "...droga...gomem senhorita..." Disse se levantando rapidamente e estendendo a mão para ajudar a jovem a se levantar.

"...sem problemas...eu sou invisível mesmo..." Disse com um sorriso no rosto, aceitando a mão estendida. "...você sempre é assim tão distraído quando anda por aí?" Perguntou num tom brincalhão.

"Não...mas hoje parece que sim...gomem ne mais uma vez."

"Tudo bem...poderia...?"

"Hu?"

"Poderia me dizer seu nome?"

As lembranças de quando Nei havia lhe perguntado seu nome pela primeira vez vieram em sua mente de imediato, junto com as lembranças do dia anterior. Dor era notada em seu olhar, a jovem pareceu notar também.

"Gomem...agora sou eu que me desculpo...parece que eu disse algo que não foi bom para você..."

"...não...tudo bem...a culpa não é sua..." Disse hesitante. "Mas eu gostaria muito...de saber seu nome..."

"...Yoko...Tiara Nort Yoko..."

"Prazer em conhece-la...Yoko...eu sou Dark Schneider..."

"...o prazer é meu Dark Schneider..."

"...bom...o seu uniforme..." Só agora reparou no corpo que a garota tinha. Era esbelto, ela possuía longos cabelos castanhos, e olhos muito lindos e profundos. Notou como a jovem corava com seu olhar sobre ela e continuou o que tinha a dizer. "...bem...é do mesmo colégio que o meu...você...deixaria que eu te acompanhasse até lá?" Pediu.

"...h...hai..." Yoko estava muito corada desta vez.

Começaram a caminhar.

Com certeza a chegada deles ao colégio não seria tão calma assim se dependesse de uma certa amiga de Dark...

000000oooooooooo00000ooooo0000000oooooo00000000ooooooo000000oooooo0000

lalalala xDD

fim do primeiro cap n.n

nhaaaaaa xDD

espero que tenham gostado n.n

esta fic será feita por mim e uma das minhas MELHORES AMIGAS: a Let-chan!

o próximo cap será ela que vai fazer n.n

leiam por favor e colokem review! ò.ob

kisu kisu n.n/


	2. Amizade

**Cap 2 – Amizade**

Sacudiu os cabelos negros e continuou parada no portão esperando.

Deveria falar com ele. Fingir que nada havia acontecido. Quem sabe ainda não seriam...Amigos?

Olhou para o céu azul claro e sorriu triste. Nunca mais seria a mesma coisa, era o que sua mente teimava em dizer, mas seu coração ainda tinha esperanças. Ela tinha esperanças.

Voltou a olhar para o caminho que dava para a escola e arregalou os olhos ao ver Dark com uma garota. Uma nova garota. Bonita. Sorridente.

'Quem é...?' Pensou de súbito, tentando agarrar-se na esperança de ser uma desconhecida apenas. De não ser nada para ele.

Viu que ele a observou e a abaixou a cabeça. Não tinha coragem para mais nada. Nem para observá-lo. Mas não saiu dali, apesar de sua dor. Ela não iria sair dali.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dark tinha se esquecido do incidente anterior e conversava com Yoko. Um sorriso despreocupado estampava-se no rosto do rapaz, apesar dele ainda se sentir péssimo com a situação.

"Você veio para cá há pouco tempo?" Perguntou o garoto, olhando para Yoko que sentia o vento bater em seu rosto e balançar-lhe os cabelos.

"Hai!" Respondeu alegremente. "Mora aqui há quanto tempo?"

"Desde que nasci..." Disse Dark. Novamente lembranças dele e de Nei vieram em sua mente e ele disfarçou a tristeza que o abatia.

Yoko permaneceu em silêncio como se pensasse no que perguntar. Aproveitando do silêncio, Dark olhou para frente e viu quem estava parada no portão.

Nei...

Olhou para a garota por alguns momentos e observou seus olhos marejarem.

"Merda.." Sussurrou baixinho.

Yoko olhou para ele sem entender e virou seus olhos na direção em que ele observava.

'Então...Uma garota...?' Perguntou-se em pensamento a jovem garota. "Hum..Dark! Eu vou indo! Obrigada por me acompanhar! Foi muito divertida a nossa conversa..Vamos ver se repetimos, tá?! Ja ne!" E apressando o passo, ela entrou no colégio passando por Nei.

Ele não poderia mais evitar agora. Teria que falar com ela. Continuou a andar, até parar na frente de sua amiga. Sua melhor amiga.

Porque não sentia o mesmo por ela? Esse seria o certo, não é? Ou não? Só porque eram muito amigos eles seriam obrigados a se apaixonarem...Será que essa era a lei natural das coisas?

E, mesmo que fosse, Dark não a seguia. Não a seguia pelo fato de sentir por Arshes Nei apenas uma amizade. Um carinho de irmão. Protetor.

"Gomem...Eu não deveria ter saído correndo daquele jeito..." Começou meio sem jeito. Era verdade, afinal. Fora estúpido de ter corrido. Agira como uma criança.

"Não peça desculpas...Darsh..." Tentava segurar as lágrimas. "Eu não deveria ter dito..Deveria imaginar que você não sentia o mesmo por mim..." Sua voz vacilava aos poucos. Já não tinha mais forças para agüentar aquela dor.

Silêncio.

"Gomem por não corresponder aos seus sentimentos.."

"Não peça desculpas, droga! Você não é _obrigado_ a sentir a mesma coisa que eu..." Ralhou com ele. Chorando.

Dark, instintivamente, limpou as lágrimas que caiam pelo rosto moreno de Arshes Nei. Ela corou com esse toque, mas não fez nada para impedir. Gostava de ficar perto dele.

"Só quero uma coisa...Não deixe de ser meu amigo, Darsh...Por favor..."

"Eu nunca vou fazer isso, Arshes..." Sorriu com calma. Aquele sorriso de quando ainda não sabia do que ela sentia. Quando eles eram apenas amigos e nada mais.

E ela sorriu de volta, parando de chorar e o abraçando.

Não o perderia. Não perderia a amizade de alguém que amava tanto. Mas, iria lutar por ele. Tentaria conquistá-lo. Não hoje, nem agora. Mas com o decorrer do tempo faria de tudo para que ele se apaixonasse por ela.

Tudo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mais uma atualização!!

Finalmente, eu, Let..xD Postei aqui! Demorou mais chegou! Espero que gostem!!

Leiam, deixem reviews...Divirtam-se...

Kissus!

Ja ne!


End file.
